tes yeux
by sailor digitale
Summary: Harry recoit un poème... Et le relit plus tard...Présence de slash.


TES YEUX

Base : Harry Potter

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le poème se nomme 'Les yeux d'Elsa' est appartient à l'esprit de Louis Aragon, décédé il y a 20 ans. 

Résumé : Quelqu'un écrit à Harry. Mais qui est-ce ?

Note: REVIEW !!! lol. 

++++++++

« Cher Harry, 

Voici un poème moldu qui résume parfaitement ce que je ressens pour toi, mon amour. Lis jusqu'au bout, je t'en pris. 

_Tes yeux sont si profonds qu'en m'y penchant pour boire_

_J'ai vu tous les soleils y venir s'y mirer_

_S'y jeter à mourir tous désespérés_

_Tes yeux sont si profonds que j'y perds la mémoire_

Tes yeux verts, émeraudes de mon cœur. Tu es tellement beau, mais tes yeux sont magnifiques. Quand je croise ton regard, je crois défaillir. 

_A l'ombre des oiseaux c'est l'océan troublé_

_Puis le beau temps soudain se lève et tes yeux changent_

_L'été taille la nue au tablier des anges_

_Le ciel n'est jamais bleu comme il l'est sur les blés_

Tu es mon ange, Harry. Tes yeux, reflets de ta beauté, sont comme un ciel, un soir d'orage, comme la mer avant la tempête. 

_Les vents chassent en vain les chagrins de l'azur_

_Tes yeux plus clairs que lui lorsqu'une larme y luit_

_Tes yeux rendent jaloux le ciel d'après la pluie_

_Le verre n'est jamais plus bleu qu'à sa brisure_

Quand je te vois pleurer près du lac, alors qu'aucun de tes amis est là. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire que tout ira bien. Pourtant c'est de tes yeux que tu pleures, à cause de leur magnifique couleur… Verts comme le sortilège mortel. 

_Mère des sept douleurs ô lumière mouillée_

_Sept glaives ont percé le prisme des couleurs_

_Le jour est plus poignant qui point entre les pleurs_

_L'iris troué de noir plus bleu d'être endeuillé_

Car je le sais, comme toi. Ce sont les descendants de ta mère, de ce sortilège qu'elle t'a donné pour survivre. Ses yeux étaient-ils aussi beaux que les tiens ? J'en serais peut-être tomber amoureux, qui sait. Mes tes yeux reflètent ta tristesse, et la mienne. 

_Tes yeux dans le malheur ouvrent la double brèche_

_Par où se produit le miracle des Rois_

_Lorsque le cœur battant ils virent tous les trois_

_Le manteau de Marie accroché dans la crèche_

Tes yeux renversent mon malheur. Je sais qu'on se ressemble. Notre malheur est pareil. J'ai perdu mon père, avant même d'être né. Ma mère ne m'a jamais sourit. Comment veux-tu ? Je suis jaloux de toi. De ta mère. Ta mère t'aimait au point de te donner sa propre vie. Mon père me tuerait si Voldemort lui demandait simplement. Tu es né dans l'amour, moi dans la haine. Deux opposés, que tout rapproche. 

_Une bouche suffit au mois de Mai des mots_

_Pour toutes les chansons et pour tous les hélas_

_Trop peu d'un firmament pour des millions d'astres_

_Il leur fallait tes yeux et ses secrets gémeaux_

Ton secret est bien garder avec moi. Le secret de ces yeux qui font rêver les trois quarts de Poudlard. Les filles pour te prendre ton cœur, les garçons pour te les prendre et les mettre. Pourtant, cette couleur est due à ta mère, mais pas génétiquement. Je l'ai lu dans ton acte de naissance. Tu as les yeux bleus, comme ceux de ton père. Mais ta mère a su que c'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie. Le contre sort ne marche qu'avec Ses yeux. Vert, comme le sort. 

_L'enfant accaparé par les belles images_

_Ecarquille les siens moins démesurément_

_Quand tu fais les grands yeux je ne sais si tu mens_

_On dirait que l'averse ouvre les fleurs sauvages_

Je ne sais pourquoi tu ne dors pas. Je te vois te balader dans les couloirs, déambuler tel un spectre. Moi aussi, mais je ne peux dormir. Je sais que tu as des cauchemars, que tu revoies le meurtre de tes parents, de ce Poufsouffle, Cédric. Il faut penser au futur. Laisse tes yeux s'ouvrir, comme une fleur, à la beauté de la vie. 

_Cachent-ils des éclairs dans cette lavande où_

_Des insectes défont leurs amours violentes_

_Je suis pros au filet des étoiles filantes_

_Comme un marin qui meurt en mer en plein mois d'août_

L'éclair sur ton front. Tous croivent qu'il est le résultat du sortilège de Voldemort, alors que c'est la faute de ta mère. Il faut avouer qu'il va bien avec toi, tes yeux. Je t'aime, j'aime tes yeux, brillants comme des étoiles. 

_J'ai retiré ce radium de la pechblende_

_Et j'ai brûlé mes doigts à ce feu défendu_

_Ô paradis cent fois retrouvé reperdu_

_Tes yeux sont mon Pérou ma Golconde mes Indes_

Tes yeux sont tellement beaux, profonds. Le reste n'est qu'un pal reflet de la beauté de tes yeux. Pourtant, tu es tellement beau. Je t'ai touché, frappé. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais te parler, mais Wesley était là. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais tu m'as regardé. 

_Il advint qu'un beau soir l'univers se brisa_

_Sur les récifs que les naufrageurs enflammèrent_

_Moi je voyais briller au-dessus de la mer_

Les yeux d'Elsa les yeux d'Elsa les yeux d'Elsa 

Je t'aime, Harry Potter. Pour tes yeux, tes cheveux et ton corps. Pour ce pourquoi on se ressemble, pour ce qui nous fait différents. Je t'aime. 

D.M. 

P.S. : rendez-vous au lac, ce soir, 22h30. »

Harry sourit. 

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ? Tu va me faire être en retard pour mon mariage !! »Demanda Hermione. 

« Désolé 'Mignonne. Je regardais cette vieille lettre que Dragon m'a envoyé… »

« Oh. La première ? »

« Ouais. »

Hermione souria puis prit la main de son meilleur ami. Harry Potter et Draco Malfroy s'étaient mariés il y a trois mois. A la rentrée de leur lune de miel, Hermione avait annoncé à Harry qu'elle se mariait. Evidement, elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagné à l'autel. Ses parents avaient été tués il y a trois ans, soit deux mois avant sa destruction. 

Harry sourit à Hermione. Il l'adorait, la considérant comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. 

« Allons-y ! »Déclara-t-il, offrant son bras à Hermione Granger. « J'en connais un qui doit t'attendre… »

« Ouais. Gin m'a sortit qu'elle et Seamus avaient eu beaucoup de mal à le calmer… »

« C'est sur qu'on se marrie pas tous les jours. »

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin. Et Hermione sourit en voyant son futur mari, debout près de Draco, qui souriait à Harry. 

Ce dernier alla le retrouver et Hermione se tourna vers Sirius Black, directeur de Poudlard et maître de leur cérémonie de mariage. 

« Accepter vous, Mademoiselle Hermione Katerina Sally Granger de prendre comme époux cet homme ici présent ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Et vous, Monsieur Ronald Damien Wesley, voulez-vous prendre comme épouse cette femme, ici présente. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

+++++++++

Voilà. J'adore ces couples, et encore plus ce poème. Il faut dire que j'ai vécu quatre ans à le lire tous les matins, à mon collège. Il était affiché dans le hall, mon collège s'appellant 'Elsa Triolet' (la femme de Louis Aragon et le destinataire directe de ce poème). Voilà, il me tient bien à cœur, et j'ai réussi à faire un Harry/Dragon !!! Bon, je sais que y'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je savais pas comment faire pour commencer. 

Est-ce que vous voulez la préquelle (l'histoire du début des couples, ect…) ?? Reviewez !!! A oui, et pour vous situer, la lettre a été envoyée/écrite vers le mois de janvier de la 7ème année. 

REVIEW !!!

Sailor Digitale. 


End file.
